1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to integrated circuit structures and methods of manufacturing them, and in particular, to an integrated circuit structure in which one or more transistors are formed in a region of semiconductor material electrically isolated from surrounding regions by a region of dielectric material and one or more Schottky diodes are formed on the surface of the dielectric material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Logic gate integrated circuit structures in which an input signal is applied to the base of a bipolar transistor having an interconnection between the base and an emitter, and in which one or more Schottky diodes are connected to the collector of the bipolar transistor are known. See, for example, "A New High Speed I.sup.2 L Structure" by B. Rasner et al., IEEE Journal of Solid State Circuits, April 1977. Also well known are self-aligned bipolar transistor structures.